


I'm Qualified to Satisfy you

by Nylazor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rape Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Lucio and Brigitte get bored doing homework and decide to have some fun.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 6





	I'm Qualified to Satisfy you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This is super self-indulgent, smutty.  
> I HC Brig as non-binary using they/them pronouns, and used gender neutral words for genitalia.

"Oh fuck me." Brigitte's head fell forward as they writhed on the bed.

Lucio glanced up from the floor. "Is that an offer?"

Brig groaned. "Why did I agree to take this course? Geography? Really? We have smartphones!"

"This is for when we go off the grid Brig." Lucio laughed.

Brig rolled over eyes on the ceiling. 

For a moment they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

Then:

"Maybe that was a genuine offer." They sighed.

Lucio hummed acknowledgement as he continued to study the map.

"Hey." Brig tapped Lucio's head. "I mean it, do you wanna fuck me?"

Lucio startled, surprised. "I mean, hell yeah? Well, maybe I'd prefer you fuck me but that's just the sub in me talking."

They giggled, shoving their papers and maps together and threw them off the bed. "Fuck yeah!"

Lucio stood, stretching his stiff muscles. "So how do you want me?"

Brig appraised him. "On the bed, you wouldn't mind a little rope would you."

Lucio guawaffed. "You know me Brig, I'd prefer all my sexual encounters include rope." Lucio leaned in trying to kiss them.

Brig shoved his face laughing, "Geez, you sap." She glanced at him fondly. "Strip and get in the bed."

"Yes, Sergeant!" Lucio said mocha saluting, before slipping free of his shirt. He pulled out of his pants and lay down on the bed.

"Close your eyes." They murmured, close enough Lucio could feel their warmth.

He did and felt a blindfold be pressed around his head. He felt Brig brush over his body until she got to his wrist securing it with deft hands. Then the next wrist, followed by both ankles, one after another.

"What's your color?"

"Green." Whimpered Lucio.

"Is it ok if we do scenario 4? I kinda-"

"Sure! I love that one!" Lucio wiggled happily.

They felt heat warm their cheeks. "Ok… ok!

Lucio heard them leave the room and vibrated with anticipation. Number 4, the kidnapping scenario. He knew Brig wasn't an actor and was still coming into their own, but they always got so happy they had to take a break and stim, sometimes in the middle of a scenario.

He heard the door slam open and instinctively flinched.

"Oh~ look who's awake." Brig said a lilt tilting her tone.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?!"

They laughed and Lucio bit his lip, they sounded like a supervillain from a Saturday morning cartoon.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. All you need to worry about is pleasing me."

"Pleasing you? What kinda fucked up thing is this?"

"I think you know." They purred. "Look at you, already half hard, don't try to hide it."

"What? No! I'm just- no!" He struggled against his binds.

"Oh hush," he felt Brig straddle his stomach, he could feel their warm wetness already. 

"Look, I don't know who you are, but we can work this out! I got money! Or… or-"

"Hush" they pressed a finger to his lips. "You're so boring, I've heard it all before, why don't you use your mouth for something better?" The rutted against him, the wetness marking him."

"Fuck off! I-" he was slapped, hard. He felt Brig stiffen, surprised by their own actions.

"Green, you're doing great." He whispered encouragingly, then he spoke normal. "Ok! Don't hurt me anymore, I'll do whatever you want!"

Brig leaned forward, shoving fingers in his mouth. "That was easy! Here's what's going to happen, you're going to eat me out and you're going to do it well, you won't like it what happens if I don't cum."

"Mphm!" Lucio grunted.

"Show me what a good boy you are."

Obediently Lucio began to suck on their fingers flicking his tongue to help the effect.

"Oh, good boy." They murmured, moving their body forward.

Brig shoved their groin into Lucio's face, grinding against his mouth before pulling back. "Are you going to be a good boy for me? Are you going to make me cum?" 

"Yes, yes I will!"

Brig lowered themselves onto Lucio's face slowly, but he dove forward, he knew Brig was worried about their weight.

Immediately they relaxed, feeling him lathe his tongue up and down their slit. They moaned moving closer for easier access. He sucked on their lips, using his tongue to get access to their hole, before swirling around the sensitive entrance.

"Fuck…"

Lucio hummed and moved up their body, catching the little bud of nerves in his mouth and sucking hard.

"Oh, youre such a good boy, fuck, such a good boy." 

Lucio felt their fingers poking at his mouth wanting access to the bundle he was currently working on. He moved lower, lavishing the hole with attention. He heard the telltale sound of Brig jerking themselves off. 

"Good boy, pleasing me with your mouth, such a good boy for me, aren't you?"

Lucio hummed long and low and Brig gasped, holding his hair.

Lucio heard the sound of stroking quicken as Brig moaned against the headboard.

"Fuck, you better make me cum…" they said grinding harder against his face.

Lucio pushed his tongue inside their hole, fucking it to the best of his ability.

"Fuck, good boy, good boy, ah, ah, ah-" Brig muffled a scream as they came, slamming their hips into Lucio's mouth. He continued his onslaught on their sensitive hole until they pulled away.

Brig panted moving so she sat on his stomach. "Such a good boy making me cum all over your face."

Lucio moaned and bucked his hips. "Oh? Does my pet want something?"

He whimpered. "Please let me cum, I'm so hard."

"Good boys deserve nice things…" Brig flipped over, shoving their dripping slit in his face. "If they earn it."

Lucio dutifully pressed his mouth against their hole and began to lick and suck. In turn Brig took his cock their mouth licking the slit before taking more in their mouth. Lucio gasped as they began to suck pulling the thick member into their mouth. He stretched against his bonds, moving towards the sensitive nub that drove Brig crazy.

He knew he couldn't last long, as he moaned into Brig, feeling them shiver in pleasure. Brig took the cock deep, flicking their tongue over it. Before pulling all the way back.

"Oh fuck, let me cum."

"You can beg better than that." They snorted, gently flicking the tip.

"Please, please let me cum, oh god, please!"

Brig shoved his cock deep in their throat, feeling themselves gag a little, shaking their head as Lucio sobbed in relief. They felt the cum shoot out of him and down their throat. They pulled back and shoved their hole against him and began to rub themselves, Lucio licked them with thick long strokes. With their sensitive state it didn't take long for them to cum again, as pleasure buffered their body like waves and they writhed against the bed.

There was several minutes they stayed in the afterglow, petting their pulses slow.

"Uh? Brig?"

"Wuh-huh?" Brig started pushing themselves up into awakefulness.

Lucio cackled, "care to untie me?"

"Oh shit, sorry." Brig easily undid one knot after the other and when all were done and Lucio had slipped off the blindfold, Brig pressed their heads together. 

"What's your colour?" They whispered.

"Lime green?" He answered.

Brig shot upright. "What!? Oh god what did I do? Are you ok? I-"

"Not because of you!" Lucio laughed pulling them into a hug. "I'm just tired and want cuddles." He pouted, showing off his puppy eyes. 

"That sounds really good." Brig stood and pulled out their two fluffiest blankets from the couch and wrapped them around Lucio, before picking him up and nestling him into the arm of the couch.

Brig quickly got their sports bra on and pulled on comfy pj bottoms. 

Lucio held open his arms, opening the nest of blankets to them, they huddled into the hug.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://nylazor.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nylazorslew/)
> 
> Email me prompts  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com  
> Comments feed my motivation?


End file.
